


You Open Always Petal By Petal Myself as Spring Opens

by niklitera



Series: Nobody, Not Even the Rain, Has Such Small Hands [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canonical Transgender Character, Dysphoria, I'm so sorry for the delay..., It's hard, M/M, Ned Is Just Like Me So, Sad Talk, They're Really Trying, Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niklitera/pseuds/niklitera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a two way road. Jacob knows this. Ned, not so much.</p><p>(Or, that one fic where Ned forgets that Jacob cares too much about everything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Open Always Petal By Petal Myself as Spring Opens

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay but, dear God, was this hard to do. And it's nothing. It's. It's basically nothing. I'm so sorry.
> 
> A huge thanks to rebornfromsea, though, because God knows I wouldn't have been able to do this without them.

Ned had no idea that Jacob was, in reality, a very tactful and a very respectful guy.

  


The American had found out in a month more than he'd ever known about Jacob in the past year. Not petty things like his favorite color, his favorite food or what kind of tea he liked to drink but just how many spoonfulls of sugar he put on it, and the way he fell asleep almost anywhere, and how he liked to watch London pass by on the roof of the train when he couldn't sleep. Also how he climbed into his window and read more than Ned himself as soon as he found out about his wonderful Edgar Allan Poe collection sitting on his shelf. Or how he always took the time to put a hand on his shoulder when they were on public, as if to remind him that yes, they were doing this together and yes, he had not forgotten about it.

 

Jacob was tactful. That was the word. He velved deep but not carelessly like he did with everything else but with a delicacy that belonged between velvet and the delicious angel cakes Green sometimes made when he thought no one was looking.

 

So when Ned released a little moan and shifted underneath Jacob, the assassin immediately pulled away, panting a little with his cheeks flushed and his hair in a beautiful disarray of chocolate locks. 

 

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" he resembled a kicked puppy on the rain, and Ned had to laugh at that. He'd really been laughing a lot lately, been happier with the buffoon by his side. "Why are you laughing at me?"

 

"Because you've done nothing wrong, you idiot," Ned took the time to push those tangled locks away from his face, appreciating the scruff that brushed against his palm when it discended to his jaw. "I moaned."

 

"Oh," Jacob gave out a little embarrassed smile. "Now I feel like a fool."

 

"Like you ought to," the thief rolled his eyes.

 

"You're sure you're comfortable, though?" he frowned.

 

"Christ, Frye," Ned scoffed before he did the unthinkable, using what little strength he had on the assassin to roll them around his queen sized bed and put himself on top of Jacob. The brunet's hands moved from his hips to his thights, eyes wide. "See? I'm just fine."

 

"Thank God," Jacob let out before he sat up and connected their lips once more, tongue running through the roof of Ned's mouth with enthusiasm. 

 

The American groaned at the feeling, hands shaking slightly as he grasped tightly in his fists the material of Jacob's shirt. Being on top of him instead of underneath was a completely new experience, a new perspective - and also empowering as hell. Ned took the time to enjoy it, to run his hands through the inside of the assassin's now wrinkled top and just touch. A ripple of envy tried to stir in him as his fingers touched his chest but he squeezed it away, instead biting on Jacob's lower lip and earning a muffled moan in response.

 

His thighs were brushing the assassin's hips, his ass near an awakening place and that was when Ned's pulse spiked up. He parted from Jacob and pushed on his chest a bit, trying to reign back his body.

 

"Sorry," he began, like every other damn time they did this and reached this point. But, of course, Jacob only shook his head and gave his cheek a quick peck, flopping back down on the bed and faking a yawn.

 

"Do not apologize, I was beginning to tire out," he winked, and Ned wondered how the hell did he managed to find someone who didn't care about him having the body of a woman, liking men and liking him and comprehensive and pacient. "Could I sleep here tonight? There is nothing for to do come tomorrow and Evie knows I'm here."

 

"Yeah," Ned's stomach was twisting with guilt as he spoke, still on Jacob's lap, still feeling incredibly randy yet incredibly insecure and anxious. 

 

"Ned?" Jacob frowned, using his elbows to sit up slightly. "Hey, love, do you feel alright? Do you want me to leave?"

 

"No, I -" he swallowed again, tongue like sandpaper against the soft skin of the inside of his mouth. Ned tried to speak. "Don't leave, please."

 

"I won't," Jacob frowned deeper. "Come on, sweetheart, you do know you can trust me, right? I won't tease you much."

 

Jacob looked quite incredible then, just at the right angle for the moon to make his skin glow softly and his eyes brighten like never before. His lips, plump and bruised and puffed glistened and Ned gave out a frustrated little sound at the sight.

 

"I want you," Ned blurted out.

 

He felt it, Jacob's excitement at the words, right underneath him, but there was worry etched upon the features that composed his face, expression full of doubts. His hands lifted from the mattress to grab at Ned's, small and thin compared to his own, big and thick and manly. 

 

"You're not ready," he said, and Ned's fury sparked.

 

"You're no one to tell me that," he started to raise his voice, but the man beneath him leaned to kiss his tense brow, shaking his head. "Jacob -"

 

"This is all about your pleasure," he sighed. "You know I do not care. It's about you, alright? I want this to be a natural progression, not to feel like an obligation. You are not endebted to me, Ned Wynert."

 

"I'm sorry," Ned still said, cheeks tinged red. "I really don't mean to be such a... such a tease."

 

"You've always been a tease," Jacob grinned wolfishly at him. "The good kind, though. You make me want to try."

 

"That's good?" Ned cocked an eyebrow, lips dropping to peck bruised lips before he could help it. Jacob was quick to reciprocate, capturing his upper lip between his teeth and nibbling softly, Ned's arms moving to wrap once more around his neck. "Oh, yes, that's good."

 

"I want to try something, then," the assassin breathed against his ear, making a shiver run up Ned's spine. "Would you let me?"

 

"Depends on what you ask of me," the American returned.

 

"Well," Jacob's hand slipped under the fabric of Ned's crisp white shirt, and the thief's breath hitched. Calloused, rough pads of fingers touching underneath his bandages, but only slightly, teasing the rim of it. "I'd like to see if I can make you moan again."

 

"That's quite a task," his voice was too husky now, was it? "And... well, you can try, Frye, yeah, but I can't promise you anything."

 

"I think I'll be alright with that," Jacob grinned before turning them around so that Ned was once again underneath him. "The rules are as follow: I am going to touch you."

 

"Alright," Ned nodded slowly, heart on his throat.

 

"When you feel uncomfortable, you tell me," Jacob's brow furrowed. "No exceptions, Ned. None. Do you understand me?"

 

"Indeed," he replied.

 

"Good," he opened the first button, the one nearest to Ned's face, so casually before giving him a mischievous little smirk. "Also, you may tell me when something feel very comfortable."

 

Ned's hand immediately slapped him over the back of his head, gently but firmly, making Jacob laugh before he opened another two buttons, letting his bandages show. By this point, Ned was trying to focus on Jacob's other hand, strong and steady on the small of his back, making small circles that grounded him to reality.

 

When his entire shirt was unbuttoned, Jacob was still holding his gaze, blue on brown, instense and caring. Ned's fingers tangled on his hair and pulled him to his mouth, sucking greedily and anxiously on his tongue to forget where his now free hand was moving. It caressed his stomach, his side, tickling slightly to make him laugh into his mouth. Jacob chuckled back, backing off slightly from his now bruised lips so that he could descend his mouth to his neck.

 

The harsh brush of Jacob's scruff was surprisingly pleasant, and Ned lifted his chin so that his partner could have better access, placing his left hand on his shoulder, grasping the fabric that still encaged his upper body. His fingers crisped as Jacob began to nibble at his collarbones, so desperately close to where he wanted him and didn't want him. It was suck a conflicting feeling that Ned swallowed it down and decided to demand a bit of nudity for the assassin sprawled on top of him.

 

Noticing how Ned tugged on his shirt, Jacob threw it away quickly. It was not, in fact, the first time Ned had seen him shirtless but this time he was on top and he could touch and so he did, starting from his stomach until he spread his palms over his chest.

 

"You're hairy," the American mumbled.

 

Jacob let out a loud bark of laughter. He did seem to be just like a dog, the youngest of the Frye Twins. Happy, collaborative, loyal to a fault, too. He was not obedient, though, which Ned thoroughly enjoyed.

 

"You're not," Jacob breathed out, once more pressed against his body and well, shit, now Ned could feel how incredibly warm his skin was. "You're soft, like a peach."

 

"Thank y -" Ned yelped as Jacob bit on his shoulder and parted his legs, moving in between and squeezing his thighs with powerful hands. A wave of arrousal hit Ned like a freight train.

 

"I want to eat you whole," Jacob's words were in a deep voice, coming from the back of his throat and spoken right into his ear. Ned moaned. "Are you doing alright so far, love?"

 

"Shut up and touch me," Ned snapped.

 

"Why, of course," Jacob chuckled once more and, still looking at his eyes, touched his bandages right on his back. Ned immediately tensed. "Ned?"

 

"Alright," he nodded, very slowly, heart beating like a woodpecker's song. "Yes. Go ahead."

 

"Are you sure?" Jacob tried.

 

"Yes," Ned nodded. 

 

He had to do it. It wasn't a matter of sex now, it was a matter of - of personal growth. He wanted the intimism, he wanted to be close to the stupid happy dog that was carefully unwrapping him like a Christmas present. If you wanted something, you needed to work for it, to make sacrifices, that was what Ned had learned his entire life. And so he let Jacob see him bare, eyes shut tightly when the cooth fell from his chest.

 

"Oh, yes, I've seen bigger tits on fatter men," was the first thing Jacob said.

 

Ned did laugh, albeit hysterically so. He couldn't look at Jacob, though, or at himself. Then he felt a big hand moving from his hip to the upper side of his ribs, caressing slowly. Ned counted to a hundred in his head.

 

"Look at me, Ned Wynert," Jacob called very softly.

 

He did, turning around and watching Jacob smile at him in the most loving, most trusting of the ways.

 

"I cried when I was child," he said. "Every night, since my father told me about my mother's death, how it was."

 

"What?" Ned couldn't understand why he was telling him this.

 

"My mother died at childbirth," Jacob sat up, pulling Ned to his lap. The American focused on his lover, hands on his chest. "She was weak already, and then I arrived. If it weren't for me, my mother would still be alive."

 

Ned stared at Jacob, horrified, gaping. 

 

"You blame yourself for your mother's death?" Ned whispered.

 

"Yes," Jacob blinked, as if this were an every-day occurence and Ned realized that by God, it was. It was.

 

"You little shit!" Ned began furiously, and Jacob blinked again, but this time in confusion as Ned grasped the sides of his face, pressing furiously against him. "How can you feel that way?! No! Your mother did not die at childbirth, at your damn birth, to push you out and have you blame yourself for something that happens all the time! You were born for a good damn reason and only that fucked up God up above the cloud knows why! You can't - you can't blame yourself!"

 

"You believe in God?" Jacob frowned, but his tone was amused and a little smile was edged upon his lips.

 

"No - yes," Ned frowned back. "Maybe. I do not know. You're attempting to distract me, stop it. Why did you tell me this? Right now?"

 

"Because you're trusting me, right now, with something that you've never shown anyone," the inside of Jacob's elbows graced Ned's waist. "I thought this was a courtship, right? It means we have to give each other back what we get. You trusted me, so I'm trusting you."

 

"You -" Ned blinked furiously, trying to push his tears back before kissing Jacob harshly, with retrained passion, speaking against his lips. "You fucking knobhead."

 

"That was awfully British of you," Jacob mumbled with a small laugh, but kissed him back, anyway. 

 

"Thank you for trusting me," Ned breathed out when they parted.

 

"And thank you for trust me, too," Jacob brushed his thumbs against the sides of his breasts and Ned flinched a little. "Too soon?"

 

"Perhaps," he mumbled.

 

"Seems like we'll have to try in the future with a similar tactic," kissing Ned's temple, Jacob pulled him down to lie back down on the bed. "Would you be terribly uncomfortable sleeping without a shirt?"

 

"No," Ned felt his chest tremble as he let out a shuddery breath. "I - I don't think so."

 

"Then come here," Jacob immitated a child making grabby hands, and Ned smiled a little, brushing a few chocolate locks away from his face. "Mmm... we'll try again sometime later."

 

"Alright," Ned said.

 

And well, for the very first time, it did indeed seem like things were alright.

 


End file.
